She Don't Tell Me To
by royal destiny
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Time Haruka and Michiru's relationship and what Gwendalyn goes through now that she's old enough to understand her mother's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

_**Every now an' then, on my home,**_

_**I stop at a spot where the wild flowers grow, an' I pick a few,**_

'_**Cause she don't tell me to.**_

_**I go out with my boys all right, **_

_**But most of the time I call it a night before they do, **_

Haruka was so excited because in a couple of days it would be her and Michiru's one year anniversary. Haruka wasn't exactly sure on how she wanted to celebrate it. The important decision was whether or not to have Gwendalyn there, but Haruka didn't know what to do.

She looked over at Juuban Elementary School and saw some students come running out of the building. Haruka was happy when she saw this because it meant that school was over. She always felt horrible when her daughter went to school because the kids teased her. Mostly just because her mother was dating another female. Haruka knew that most of kids her daughter's age know is what their parents taught them. Everyday Haruka had to convince herself that Gwendalyn was safe in school. About five minutes later she saw Gwendalyn come out of the building.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Haruka asked as she shrew her daughter's baby blue backpack into the back seat.

"Fine." Gwendalyn replied as she buckled her seat beat.

"That's good." Haruka said as she started to drive home. After a few minutes she said, "Gwendalyn I know that you wanna spend the anniversary with us, but I …"

"It's ok mom."

"No…it isn't. You were looking forward to spending the weekend with Michiru and I." Haruka said. She couldn't help but feel bad.

"Are we going to spend Sunday together at least?" Gwendalyn asked. She knew that whatever made her mother happy made her happy too.

"Sure. We can do that." Haruka said.

"Where are you taking her?" Gwendalyn asked.

"I was thinking about cooking something for her." She heard her daughter start laughing. "What?"

"Mom, you aren't the greatest cook in the world. Why don't you take her someplace nice?"

"Because she's going to be getting back in town tomorrow night and I thought that a homemade dinner would be nice." Haruka said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Well as long as you don't burn it, I'm sure that it will be fine." Gwendalyn said as she jumped out of the car and ran inside the house.

"What am I going to do now? Everyone is busy and I can't bother Makoto again to baby sit…." Haruka thought as she walked inside.

**I am kind of stuck on what to do. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to email them to me or whatever. I have never done a sequel before, so hopefully this is good. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

She sat down on the couch and was trying to think of someone that could watch Gwendalyn, but kept coming back to Makoto. "I don't think that she'll mind."

"Momma, Michiru's on the phone." Gwendalyn yelled from the television room.

Haruka picked up the phone, and said, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Ruka. What are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Thinking about who to leave Gwen with this weekend."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna have a nice romantic dinner with you." Haruka paused. "Did you get to talk to Gwen?"

"Yeah, she sounded like she was upset about something, but she wouldn't tell me." Michiru said.

"She wouldn't tell me earlier."

"I'm sure that it's nothing." Michiru said. "I'm gonna be home tomorrow."

"I know that."

"Why don't we all have dinner together?"

"I was planning on having dinner with just you tomorrow night."

"Ok, but we'll have to think about something." Michiru said. "Ruka, I'm worried."

"Me too," Haruka paused, "Baby, what so I say to her?"

It broke Michiru's heart to hear Haruka so upset. "Maybe talk to Ami or any of the girls. I'm sure that someone has to know something."

"I guess."

"I'm sure that it's just a phase that she going through. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. I don't want her to hate me."

"She won't hate you." Michiru said with a smile on her face. She remembered when she thought that she hated her mother. "I'm gonna tell you something."

"What?"

"When I was eight years old, I hated my mother."

"Why?"

"Because she was always making me do things like learning how to play the violin and making me do things that I didn't wanna do."

"Like what?"

"Clean my room and be the proper little kid." Michiru paused. "I didn't like doing any of it. Now I realized what she was doing."

"So your saying that she hates me!" Haruka said.

"It's a possibly. I'm just saying that it could be a phase."

"Sweetie, call Makoto and see if Gwen can stay with her."

"But I can't. I always call her."

"I don't think that she'll care and maybe she can figure out what's wrong?"

"Ok. I can't wait until tomorrow. I miss you."

"I know that." Michiru giggled. "I gotta go."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

'_**Cause she don't tell me to**_

_**Sunday mornin', I'm in church,**_

_**An' my butt an' my back an' necktie hurt, but I'm in the pew**_

_**She don't tell me to **_

Haruka walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door and then went in her daughter's room. She saw her daughter asleep on her bed. So Haruka went back downstairs and called Makoto.

"Hi! You've reached Makoto. I'm not able to answer the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number, and message and I'll call you back! Bye!" Makoto's answering machine.

"When did you change your message? Anyway it's Ruka. Call me back because I need to know what you're doing this weekend. Bye!" Haruka said.

Haruka hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She couldn't get what Michiru said out of her head. Haruka didn't know what to say to Gwendalyn or even how to bring the issue up, but decided that she was going to have to before she had dinner done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

Haruka walked into the kitchen to start making dinner. She was done with making the pancakes when Gwendalyn walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Gwendalyn asked as she sat down at the table.

"Pancakes."

"Oh." Gwendalyn said.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Haruka asked as she handed her daughter a plate of two pancakes.

"No."

"If there is you know that you can tell me."

"Well maybe…" Gwendalyn paused. "There are some people at school th..."

"Did they hurt you?" Haruka asked. She was really upset with herself, but didn't want her daughter to worry.

"Just with what they said."

"Do you want me t…"

"No, I don't. I'll be fine."

"Ok." Haruka said. She wanted the names of the kids that were doing this, but she couldn't do anything until she knew more.

Haruka and Gwendalyn ate dinner and then put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then they sat down on the couch in the living room and watched television together.

"Are you ready for bed?" Haruka asked her daughter.

"I guess."

"Go brush your teeth and potty and then meet me back here."

"Ok."

Haruka watched her daughter run up the stairs. She had to know what was bothering her daughter. She wasn't sure on how to ask, but figured that she had at least ten minutes. "I wonder what is wrong. I c…" The phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi Ruka!" Makoto said. "I just got home, but I can take Gwen this weekend."

"Oh, that's great."

"Ruka what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Can I call you back?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Haruka said and then hung up the phone. She saw Gwendalyn come in the living room. "Sweetie, come here and sit with me."

"Ok." Gwendalyn stated.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gwen don't lie to me. I know that there's something wrong."

Gwendalyn stopped talking and even looking at her mother for a good five minutes. Then she said, "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that you want me here." Gwendalyn calmly said.

"What!" Haruka barked.

"I feel that when Michiru's here that you wish I was somewhere else."

"Why! Gwenie, I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else. I mean how could you even think that?"

"Because your al…" Gwendalyn paused. "Mom, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"All right."

They walked up the stairs to Gwendalyn's room. Haruka tucked her daughter in bed and then went back downstairs to the living room.

Haruka picked up the phone and dialed Michiru's hotel phone number. It rang three times before she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Michiru, its Ruka."

"I knew that." Michiru giggled. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think that anything's wrong?"

"Because you have a sad tone in your voice right now and you said that you were going to talk to your daughter."

"She hates me."

"No, Gwen doesn't."

"Yes, she does. Gwen says that when you here, that I don't want her around." Haruka said trying so hard not to cry.

"Ruka she's never had to share you before we started dating." Michiru paused. It broke her heart to hear the girl that she loved so upset. "You guys would go hang out with the girls and then you two would come home. Gwen knew that she had your undivided attention. Now that we're dating your attention is split between us and she doesn't like that."

"But I'm n…"

"Ruka, she's six years old and…"

"Am I a bad mother?" Haruka asked cutting Michiru off.

"No, your not. You love your daughter. You do would anything and everything to keep her safe. You have to take care of Gwen and balance a racing career at the same time. I don't know a lot of people who would take on a responsibility like this, especially at twenty years old."

"Can you come home now?"

"No I can't, not until tomorrow night."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Gwen that I love her."

"I will." Haruka said.

"I have to go now, Ruka. I love you."

"I love you too, Michiru. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone and Haruka realized that it was 10:45. She wasn't sure if she should call Makoto because it was late. Haruka was about to walk up the stairs when the phone rang. She ran back to the living to answer it. "Hello?

"You never called me back. What is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You normally call me back and you didn't. That's not like you. So what's wrong?"

"A lot. I'm not sure if I should tell you because it's a family thing."

"And I'm not family?" Makoto yelled as she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Wel…"

"I know what you mean." She laughed and said, "Don't worry about this weekend. I'm free and I'll see if I can get what's wrong."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye." Makoto said as she hung up the phone.

Haruka hung up the phone and walked upstairs. She stopped at her daughter's room and went in. She recovered Gwendalyn up and whispered, "Good night my princess. I love you." Haruka kissed Gwendalyn's forehead and left the room.

Haruka walked to her room. As soon as she closed the door, she cried. She didn't know why her daughter felt this way. Haruka laid down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**Let me know what you guys think. This chapter mostly is about how I feel at home right now. Hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks to amnesia nymph, auraluna7, and phoenix from the flames 1978 for their suggestions and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

_**Any other woman I know would have tried,**_

_**To control me and it would be over.**_

_**Plannin' on goin' on my own way attitude.**_

_**All of that stubbornness just melts away,**_

Haruka woke up the next morning to her alarm going off at 6:15. She didn't want to get up and have to face her daughter, but Haruka got up and went to take a shower. When she was all done, she emerged from the bathroom dressed. She walked down the hall to her daughter's room.

When Haruka got there, she pushed the door opened to find that her daughter was already up. So Haruka walked downstairs to find Gwendalyn.

"Gwendalyn?" Haruka yelled, butt she never got an answer. She walked into the living room to find Gwendalyn asleep on the couch.

She grabbed a blanket and covered her daughter up. Then Haruka grabbed the phone and began dialing Makoto's number on the way to the kitchen.

"Hello?" A sleepily voice said.

"Who is this?" Haruka asked because she knew that it wasn't Makoto's voice.

"Um…Makoto it's for you."

"Hello?" Makoto asked.

"It's Ruka. Who was that?"

There a long pause before Makoto said, "No one, why?"

"You're lying to me."

"So?"

"Whatever." Haruka paused. "Anyway, the reason that I called is that there has been a change in plans and Gwen isn't going over to your apartment."

"Oh…ok." Makoto paused. "This isn't because I won't tell you who answer the phone is it?"

"Nope, it isn't. I just think that Gwen spends more time with you when Michiru here."

"Oh good, I thought that I was the reason." Makoto happily said. "Any who, happy anniversary Ruka!"

"Thanks Makoto."

"Your welcome."

"I let you go so that you and the mystery person can do whatever you were doing."

"I can't believe that you would even think that!" Makoto shrieked.

"You walked right into it. Bye!" Haruka said laughing.

"Bye."

Haruka hung up the phone and walked back to the living room. When she got to the living room, she put the phone on the charger and kneeled down in front of the couch.

"Hey Gwen, I need you to get up." Haruka softly said as she gently shook her daughter.

"No."

"I need you to get up and help me find a present for Michiru."

"Why?"

"Because you have to help me."

"What if I don't want to?" Gwendalyn said as she opened her eyes.

"Then I'm gonna make you go to school." Haruka paused. "And you'll have to go to Makoto's to spend the night."

"Ok." Gwendalyn paused. "Aren't I already going to Makoto's?"

"Nope. I called and told her that you weren't going. She seemed really happy."

"Ok."

"Now go get dressed. We only have like eight hours to get everything ready."

"All right."

Gwendalyn hugged her mother and then ran up the stairs. Haruka hoped that whatever was upsetting her daughter was now gone.

**Thanks to Leo Sky for telling me that I screwed up Haruka's age. For everyone who read chapter 3, Haruka was sixteen when she had Gwendalyn. So in this story Haruka is twenty-one years old. I realized that I screwed it up again when I was reading back through the chapter. Oh well… at least it's fixed now. Last but not least, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and their suggestions. It really helped me out a lot. Let me know what you guys think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

Haruka drove herself and Gwendalyn to the mall. The car ride there was quiet and uneventful. They parked the car and walked into the mall. They walked through the mall looking through the store windows before finally stopping at Tiffany's.

"Mom, why are we at a jewelry store?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Because I'm picking up an engagement ring." Haruka proudly stated.

"Does th.."

"Gwen, would you be…" Haruka paused. "Would it be all right with you if I asked Michiru to marry me?"

"Of course it would." Gwendalyn happily stated.

"Good."

Haruka and her daughter walked into Tiffany's. Within ten minutes Haruka had the two karat diamond ring. Then the two of them wondered the mall before finally going home.

When they got to the car, Haruka asked, "Gwen what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But you've been really quiet since we picked up the ring." Haruka said as she got in the car. "Do you not want me to marry Michiru?"

"Mom…I…"

"Forget it. We have to get home." Haruka said. She was glad that she had on sunglasses because her daughter couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

When they got home, Haruka went inside to the kitchen to start getting the dinner ready. She couldn't face her daughter right now.

"Mom?" Gwendalyn said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Go away Gwen." Haruka said.

"F..fine!" Gwendalyn yelled as she ran out of the room.

Haruka closed the refrigerator door and said, "How in the hell could I have said that to my own daughter?"

Haruka walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She pushed the door opened to see Gwendalyn lying on her bed crying. "Gwen, can I come in?"

"No!"

"But…please? I think that if we talked that it might help."

Gwendalyn sat up and said, "Why talk to you! You don't listen! Michiru's coming home and all I wanna do is go to Makoto's! Because at least there I know that they love me!"

Haruka was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but after a few moments she said, "Gwen, I'm talking and listening now. I thought that you would be happy about this."

"I'm not!" Gwendalyn barked.

Haruka walked into the room and said, "I realize that. I realize that this is my fault has much as it is yours…." The tears in Haruka's eyes started to fall.

"Mom?" Gwen said as she got off of her bed and walked until she was in front of her mother and then she whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't feel that yo.."

Haruka grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Gwen, I love you more then anything in the world."

"I know." Gwendalyn laughed. "Mom, you're always hanging around with Michiru and I just don't feel that I belong here."

"You do, Gwen." Haruka said as she kneeled down to her daughter's height. "You do. I just don't think that you realize how much you've helped me."

"I have?" Gwendalyn asked. She was truly surprised.

_**When I wake with her head on my shoulder,**_

_**An' I know I've got to love her**_

_**Until my life is through,**_

'_**Cause she don't tell me to**_

"Yep, you did." Haruka said as she picked her daughter up and sat down on the bed. "Before you came along, I was just a racer with nothing to worry about. Then you happened, and all I had to rely on for months was that you were going to be my daughter and …"

"And that I would be able to have whatever I wanted?"

"Well, maybe that, but I knew that you were going to help me realize that I had everything to lose if I didn't make a contract or win a race or a million other things."

"But now we have Michiru and w…"

Haruka looked at the clock and said, "It's 3:16 p.m. and that means that Michiru is on her way here…" She watched her daughter up off of her lap. "Gwen where are you going?"

"To clean really fast."

Haruka laughed and followed her daughter down the stairs to clean. She was happy that they got everything out that was bothering them. Now all Haruka was looking forward to was having dinner with her two most favorite girls, even if that meant ordering pizza.

**Thanks to everyone who said to update because I probably would have put this chapter off until next week. Send in your guess for who was at Makoto's apartment. That is from the last chapter. I'm just curious to see how many people actually know who it is. I can tell you that one person was right. Anywho….. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. It feels a bit rushed, but I think it turned out ok. Let me know! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

Haruka and Gwendalyn quickly cleaned up the living room and the kitchen. About ten minutes into the cleaning, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gwendalyn yelled. She ran to the front door and opened it. "Hi Michiru!"

"Hi Gwen."

"Mom's in the kitchen." Gwendalyn said as she grabbed Michiru's hand.

"Ok, well help me with my suitcases." Michiru said. She was glad to see Gwendalyn smiling.

"Gwendalyn grabbed a suitcase and was rolling it inside. She didn't know where Michiru had gone to. So when Gwendalyn got the suitcase inside, she ran to the kitchen to see her mother and Michiru kissing.

"Mom, can you grab a suitcase?"

"Sure." Haruka said blushing.

After about five minutes, they had the suitcases inside and were sitting on the couch talking about the tour. Haruka ended up forgetting all about the dinner that she was making until they smelled smoke.

"Crap, it's ruined. Now w…"

"We order pizza." Michiru said with a smile on her face as she handed the phone to Haruka.

About twenty minutes later, they ere eating cheese pizza. Michiru noticed that Haruka was really quiet.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I ruined a romantic evening."

"No you didn't."

"I had the entire evening plan…"

"Ruka," Michiru said as she grabbed a hold of Haruka's hands. "This is a great anniversary. I get to spend it with you and Gwen."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she paused and looked at Gwen, "even if she's asleep."

"Michiru?"

"Yeah?"

Haruka sat her daughter on the couch, and then got down on one knee in front of Michiru. "Michiru w…"

"Ruka, do y…"

"Michiru will you marry me?" Haruka said as she pulled the ring out of the box in her pocket. "I love y…"

"Yes, Ruka, I will." Michiru said as she watched Haruka put the two karat diamond ring on her finger.

Haruka kissed Michiru and twirled her around. Then reality set in and Haruka asked, "Really?"

"Yes, but I need to know something."

"What?" Haruka asked. She was afraid of what Michiru was going to say.

"Does Gwen know that you are doing this? That were getting married?"

"Yep, she does. I told her this morning when I picked up the ring."

Michiru giggled. "Well, that's good. Did you ever find out what was wrong?"

"Yeah, I did. She said that she feels when you're around that I don't want her to be with us."

"We both know that isn't true! I wonder where that is coming from because I love her."

"I know that and Gwen knows that too. It could be someone at school for all we know, but she won't say anything."

"Well, just wait."

"But that's the thing, I hate that she gets picked on because of me."

"I know, but that's what happens when love doesn't stick to the opposite sex." Haruka looked at Michiru. "Don't say that I don't love you because I do. What I'm saying is that kids are going to pick on her because she doesn't just have a mommy and a daddy."

"But…"

"Ruka, it's going to be fine. There is always going to be someone that hates the idea of us being a family. I honestly don't care what they think because I love you."

"I know. I love you too, I just wish that I could protect her from everything that is bad in the world."

"Me too, but we do a good job." Michiru paused. "Ruka, I think that we should put Gwen in bed."

"Ok."

Haruka picked her daughter up and followed Michiru to Gwendalyn's room. When they got in there, Michiru pulled the covers back and Haruka sat her daughter in her bed and covered her up.

"Good night Princess, I love you." Haruka whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Haruka watched Michiru make the covers on the bed tight around her daughter. "What are you doing?"

"Making it feel like were here with her." Michiru stated.

"Does it work?" Haruka asked. She was truly amazed.

"I don't know, but Ami says that she does that when Gwen is at Makoto's."

Haruka starred at her fiancée for a few moments and then said, "Are you sure? Ami and Makoto?"

Michiru nodded and bend down to whisper, "Good night, Gwen, love you." Michiru kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room.

Haruka stood there for a moment and then she made sure that the nightlight was on. After that was done, Haruka walked to the door and pulled it closed. She walked back downstairs to find that Michiru was sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she sat down next to her.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"So Ami and Makoto? It's about time." Haruka stated.

"What?" Michiru asked as she looked at her fiancée.

"Well for as long as I've known them they have liked each other." Haruka stated.

"Really?"

"Yep, they have."

"That's weird because she told me that she was terrified that be with Makoto."

"Why?"

"Ami doesn't want to lose her best friend."

"That makes sense."

"Haruka you can't say anything about this." Michiru stated as she looked her fiancée in the eye.

"All right. I won't."

"Good."

"You wanna know something?" Haruka asked.

"What?" Michiru asked as she climbed in Haruka's lap.

"I thought that was Ami on the phone this morning."

"It probably was." Michiru yawned. "Happy anniversary Ruka."

"Happy anniversary Michiru." Haruka said. She waited for a response, but then realized that Michiru had gone to sleep.

Haruka laid down on the couch with Michiru on top of her. She was truly happy and Haruka didn't care. Haruka fell asleep within two minutes. They spend the night sleeping in each other's arms.

**I completely rewrote this chapter. The first copy for this really sucked, so I hope that this one is better. For all the country music fans, you have to go see Billy Currington in concert because he throws an awesome concert. Anywho….. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know if you liked this chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

Two months have passed and Haruka was enjoying being engaged. It seemed that what was bothering Gwendalyn was gone.

Michiru came down the stairs to find Gwendalyn talking on the phone. So Michiru walked to the kitchen. When she got in there, she saw Haruka standing at the stove.

"Ruka, who is she talking to? " Michiru asked as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"A friend from school."

"So Gwen made a friend?"

"Yep, she did. I think that her name is Gabrielle."

"That's pretty." Michiru paused. "What are you making?"

"Trying to make macaroni and cheese."

"Oh." Michiru said. "Ruka, how about we have a sleepover."

"Aren't we a little old for sleepovers."

Michiru let go of Haruka and said, "I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about Gwen."

"That's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just one thing though."

"What?"

"How are we going to do this? I mean I've never been to a sleepover, much less have one."

"Well, we'll leave it to Gwen."

"Leave what to me?"

Haruka turned around to see her daughter. "We were talking about having a sleepover. What do you think?"

"Um…I'm not sure." Gwendalyn said.

"Why? Weren't you talking to Gabrielle on the phone?" Haruka asked.

"No, I was talking to Mako."

"Who's Mako?" Michiru asked.

"Makoto." Gwendalyn stated.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had a nickname for her."

"Yep, I do. So does Ami. That's where I got it from."

"Oh, ok."

Haruka kneeled down to her daughter's height and asked, "Why don't you want to have a sleepover?"

"Because…" Gwendalyn paused. "I just don't want to."

"Ok. Well think about it."

"Ok, mom, I will." Gwendalyn said before she ran out of the room.

"I wonder what is wrong with her." Michiru said.

"Oh, it's probably nothing."

"No, Ruka, something's wrong." Michiru paused. "Something has to be wrong because…"

Haruka watched Michiru walk out of the kitchen. Haruka finished the macaroni and cheese, and went to find Michiru. She found her upstairs in Gwendalyn's room with Gwendalyn. So she sat outside the door.

"Gwen, sweetie, what's wrong? You've been quiet since you got home." Michiru said. She watched Gwendalyn shake her head. "Gwen, you can tell me."

"There is this kid named Mike and he's really mean."

Michiru looked at Gwendalyn. "What did he do?"

**I finally got this chapter done. It took a lot longer to write then I thought, but I have good news. I have already started the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

"He pushed me and then grabbed my arm," Gwendalyn rolled up her left sleeve to reveal bruises that looked like they had come from fingers. "He is always saying mean things about you and momma and me, but I never do anything back. I just tell him that he's jealous."

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm gonna…"

Michiru sat there for a moment before she said, "Gwen this isn't acceptable. You should have told us."

"Why? Momma wil…"

"Ruka will…" Michiru paused. "You know what Gwen?"

"No."

"I'll talk to her about this." Michiru said, but she knew that her fiancée was sitting outside the room.

"You would?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Yeah, I will." Michiru saw Haruka walk back downstairs. "Why don't you go and watch television and I tell her."

"Ok." Gwendalyn gave Michiru a hug and said, "Thanks Michiru."

"No problem."

They got up and walked downstairs. Michiru was glad to see that Haruka wasn't waiting for them. So she walked to the kitchen, but before she did she turned around to see Gwendalyn watching television.

When Michiru entered the kitchen, she said, "Haruka what are we going to do?"

Haruka turned around to face Michiru and said, "What am I going to do? "

"You're going to talk to her and then we're going to talk with the school."

"The bruises," Haruka paused, "are they bad?"

"The bruises are not black and blue. They are the normal bruise color."

"That's good, but I'm gonna call Makoto and see if she knows anything." Haruka said as she picked up the phone.

"No, Ruka, you can't do that. If she was telling Makoto this, don't you think that she would have told us? Especially you?"

"I know that, but Gwen…"

"Is fine. You heard what she said."

"Well I would have beaten the crap out of him." Haruka paused. "And I still might."

Michiru walked over and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "You can't do that, Ruka."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Momma?"

Haruka looked down and saw her daughter. Michiru broke her hold on her fiancée so that Haruka could pick up Gwendalyn.

"What Gwen?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's ok."

Michiru watched them just talk before she kicked them out of the room so that she could make dinner. When dinner was done, they ate. Then the three of them sat on the couch watching television. Around 11:30 p.m., they decided that they should go to bed.

As Michiru was walking up the stairs to Gwendalyn's room, she was thinking about how she was extremely happy that Gwendalyn had told them was what wrong. She was also trying to figure out why Gwendalyn had told her instead of her mother. Maybe she was beginning to trust Michiru more then before.

"Hey Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just that maybe Gwendalyn is beginning to trust me."

"She always trusted you."

"I know, but I just feel that she trusts me more now."

"That maybe true." Haruka paused. "Go tell her goodnight and then come to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Your right." Michiru said as she walked into Gwendalyn's room.

It always amazed Michiru on how Gwendalyn kept her room so clean. She sat down on Gwendalyn's bed and looked at her. After about ten minutes, Michiru got up and kissed Gwendalyn's forehead. "Goodnight Gwen, I love you." Michiru said.

On her way out of the room, she ran right into Haruka. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Michiru said.

"Yes, there is. What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong." Michiru said as she walked to their room.

"Michi, what happened to Gwen isn't your fault."

"What?" Michiru turned around. "How is it not my fault! If I wasn't in this relationship, then Gwen wouldn't be getting teased…" Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru as she started to cry. "Ruka, I…"

"No, Michi it isn't your fault."

"Why do you keep calling me Michi? You've never done that before."

"I'm sorry, but I like the nickname. Gwen came up with it a long time ago. I just didn't feel comfortable using it until now."

"Oh…"

"You said so yourself that kids are going to pick on her."

"I know, but I didn't think that it was this bad. I feel horrible."

"How do you think I feel?" Haruka paused as she picked Michiru up and laid her on their bed. "I feel just as bad as you do, which is why we are going to Gwen's school tomorrow."

"Ok?" Michiru nodded. "Good. Now go to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and check on Gwen quick."

"Ok. Good night, Ruka."

"Good night, Michi."

Michiru watched her fiancée walk out of their room. So Michiru got up and changed into her pajamas and went back to bed. By the time Haruka came back, Michiru was asleep. Haruka was terrified about tomorrow, but knew that since she had Michiru everything would be fine. Within ten minutes, Haruka was fast asleep too.

**A longer chapter, but I think that you guys deserve it. I actually really like this chapter, but that's just me. I think that I covered a lot of information. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I actually didn't realize how short the last chapter was until everyone kept saying that it was short. Anywho… Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

_**She Don't Tell Me To**_

_**Well, I got demons and I've got pride,**_

_**But when I'm wrong, I apologies like she's mine to lose**_

'_**Cause she don't tell me to.**_

_**Well, I got dreams in this heart of mine, **_

_**But nothin' that I wouldn't lay aside if she asked me to.**_

The morning came too fast for Haruka when she heard the alarm go off at 6 a.m. She groaned as she hit the snooze button, and rolled over.

"Ruka, we have to get up." Michiru said.

"But I don't wanna." Haruka said as she pulled the covers over her head. "Just five more minutes."

"No," Michiru said as she pulled the covers back. "It's time to get up."

"Fine." Haruka said as she got out of bed.

"Good girl." Michiru said as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She knew that when she came back that Haruka would be in their bed asleep.

Haruka watched Michiru walk into their bathroom. She knew that she could lay back down and sleep for a little bit, but got up out of the bed. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, good morning, sweetie. What are you doing up?" Haruka asked.

"Your alarm woke me up." Gwendalyn said as she sat down next to her mother. "Do we have to go to school today?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

"You promise to be good?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Of course." Haruka said. "You should probably go get ready for school."

"Ok."

Haruka watched her daughter run up the stairs. She went back to sitting there. She was trying to figure out what she was going to say to the principal.

"I can't believe that you're up." Michiru said.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"That your scared about what their going to say."

"Nope." Haruka paused as she pulled Michiru into her lap. "I was going to say that I'm hungry."

Michiru giggled. "Well, you could fix something."

"But you hid all of the good food."

"You're not getting any sweets, Haruka."

"Fine."

Haruka let her fiancée go and they walked into the kitchen. The three of them had pancakes because Michiru thought that they should have something that would make them happy. Then about forty-five minutes later, the three of them were ready to go.

"Momma?"

"Yeah?" Haruka asked as she climbed in the car.

"You really don't have to do this." Gwendalyn stated.

"Yes, we do, Gwen. This has to stop." Michiru said.

"All right."

That was the end of the conversation. The whole car ride was in silence. That personally frightened Haruka. The reached Gwendalyn's elementary school and went inside.

**I realize that it is short, but I really don't know where to go from here. I'm stuck. I thought that you guys deserved an update. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know. I am also thinking of starting another story. If you wanna know what its going to be about, just email me. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

They got out of the car and walked into the building. Haruka and Michiru watched Gwendalyn run over to Gabrielle.

"I'm glad that Gwen has a friend." Michiru said.

"Me too."

They walked inside the school and stopped at the office. The secretary took their names.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know." Michiru said as she squeezed Haruka's hand.

The two of them sat there in the chairs in the office for ten minutes before they were able to go into the office. Haruka was a little scared that this would affect her daughter more then it already did.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Tenoh and Ms…"

"Kaioh." Michiru quickly said. She was trying so hard not to laugh at Haruka. She had never heard anyone call her that before.

"Please just Haruka." She politely said.

"All right." Principal Tamagotchi said. "Why are you two here?"

Haruka took a deep breath and said, "My daughter, Gwendalyn, is getting bullied. Its most likely has been happening since school started."

The principal just looked at him. He was very confused. "Are you sure? Because I haven't' heard anything about this before?"

"Yes!" Haruka barked. She couldn't believe that anyone would question her about this.

"What Haruka means is that were sure." Michiru said as she squeezed Haruka's right hand.

"Have you seen this actually happening?"

"No, we haven't." Michiru sighed. This turned out to be a lot harder then she thought. "Gwendalyn has bruises on her left arm. She showed us yesterday."

"Do you know what kind of bruises they are?"

"They looked like finger bruises." Haruka said.

"She said that they came from a kid named Mike. I'm not sure if he's in class with her or not." Michiru said. She was happy that Haruka said something that wasn't mean.

Principal Tamagotchi looked right at them and asked, "What should I do?"

"You should punish the kid that's what!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Is there anything else that might have happened between your daughter and Mike?"

"Gwendalyn said that," Haruka paused to get her attitude back under control and said, "he says mean things about us."

"Has your daughter done anything back?"

"I think that maybe she pushed him back a few times, but I don't think that she ever hit him." Haruka said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Michiru slowly nodding.

The three of them talked for another hour. Principal Tamagotchi basically couldn't do anything, but in reality wouldn't do anything to stop the problem because he believed that it didn't really exist. This truly frustrated Haruka and Michiru.

"I can't believe that they won't do anything!"

"I know Ruka. We just make sure that nothing bad happens to her," Michiru paused. She couldn't believe that she was going to say this. "Then we step in and help her."

"Ok." They were walking back to the car when Haruka happened to looked at the playground. "What the hell!"

"What?"

"That must be Mike. He just pushed her. I'm going." Haruka said as she began to walk off.

Michiru quickly grabbed her fiancée hand. "No, just here."

"But you said…"

"Haruka, I know what I said. But that was if it was really bad." Michiru sighed. "Ruka let her work it out."

"All right." Haruka watched her daughter get up and get violently pushed back down. "Why are you making me watch this?"

"Because."

"Come on get up." Mike said.

Gwendalyn got up and said, "I don't care what you say about my parents. You're just jealous because you don't have two parents who love you and I do!"

Mike was about to punch Gwendalyn when was suddenly tripped. "Why don't you go pick on someone else?" He got up to try to punch Gwendalyn again and this girl punched Mike making him fall backwards. "I asked you nicely. Go somewhere else."

Gwendalyn watched Mike get up and run away. "Thanks. I'm Gwendalyn."

The girl turned around to say, "Your welcome. I'm Hayden."

Haruka and Michiru watched Gwendalyn talk to the girl that saved her.

"See I told you everything would work out." Michiru said.

"I'm glad that she made another friend."

"Yep, me too. " Michiru watched Haruka walk away from her. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to go me that girl." Haruka said as she turned around to face her fiancée.

"No, your not. Were going home."

"But…"

"No buts, Haruka. You know that after school Gwen will let us meet her."

"I know."

"So can we go home now?"

"Sure."

They walked to their car. Haruka was happy that no one was going to hurting her daughter anymore and now they could focus on wedding planning.

**A big thanks to Phoenix of the flames 1978 for the suggestion/idea. It made this chapter a lot easier to write. Hopefully I won't get stuck anymore. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka and Michiru were waiting outside of the school at 2:55 pm. There were both anxious to hear about the girl that saved Gwendalyn.

"Who do you think she is?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know, but…" That was when Haruka's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Ruka! It's Makoto."

"Well someone's happy." Haruka said. "What did you need Makoto?"

"I was wondering if you guys were going to be able to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"No reason." Makoto said very quickly.

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing." She paused. Haruka knew her too well. "We're all getting together tonight for dinner and to catch up since we really haven't seen each other in a while."

Haruka said, "All right we'll be there around seven."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

"What did Makoto want?" Michiru asked.

"She invited us to dinner tonight."

"Fun."

They sat there for five minutes before they heard the bell ring. Then it was another five minute wait for Gwendalyn. Haruka sighed when she saw her daughter come out of the building with her new friend.

"Hi momma! Hi Michi!"

"Hi sweetie. Who's your friend?" Michiru asked.

"This is Hayden."

"Hello." Hayden said.

"Hello." Haruka said as she kept looking at Hayden. She couldn't help, but think that she looked familiar. "Thanks for saving Gwen earlier. Michiru wouldn't let me beat the crap out of him."

Hayden laughed and said, "It's not a problem."

"Um…Momma?"

"Yes Gwen?" Haruka said. She knew that this was not a good thing.

"Can we give Hayden a ride home?"

"Sure. Where do you live?"

"Hikawa Shrine." Hayden happily said as she got into the car.

"Doesn't Rei live there?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Yeah she does."

"Rei is my Aunt." Hayden stated.

Haruka turned around and said, "That's why you look so familiar. I think that I might have seen you there when you were little. That and you look like Rei."

"Thanks. I wanna be just like her."

"Your welcome." Haruka said as she turned back to the front. "I'll have you there in a couple of minutes."

"Cool." Hayden said as she went back to talking to Gwendalyn.

They pulled up to the shrine and all got out. Haruka watched Gwendalyn and Hayden run up the steps that led to the Hikawa Shrine.

"What do you think of Hayden?" Haruka asked.

"I really like her." Michiru said. "I think that they will be great friends."

"So do I."

When Haruka and Michiru reached the top of the steps, they saw Gwendalyn and Hayden with Rei and Mina. So Haruka and Michiru walked over to the four of them.

"Thanks for bringing Hayden home."

"Not a problem." Haruka said. "So are you two going to be at Makoto's tonight?"

"Yeah we are." Minako said as she wrapped her arms around Rei's waist.

Haruka looked at them and said, "When did this happen?"

"About two months ago, why?"

"And why am I just now finding out!" Haruka said.

"Well, maybe because Minako just got home from touring. Your guys are the only ones who know. Were going to tell everyone tonight." Rei said.

**The chapters are getting easier to write and I'm truly happy for that. I hope you guys don't mind that I left it there. I have a question though. Does your guys stat counter work for your stories? Because mine isn't working and I don't know why. What's worse is that I can't log in to the faq/help section to figure it out. Do any of you guys know how to fix it? Because I wanna know who is reading my stories. Anywho…. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka just looked at Rei and Minako. She was truly shocked by this. Finally she was able to say, "That's great. Makoto's got something planned for tonight, but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I've already kind of told her." Rei said.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"When I asked her if would be alright if we brought Hayden." Rei said she hated that she told Makoto without Minako there. "I had to tell her. Are you mad at me?"

"No, it was a honest mistake." She said.

"Yeah, just be glad that you didn't tell Usagi."

Rei laughed, "I am because she would have gone and told everyone."

"Well, we need to go." Haruka said. "But we'll see you guys tonight."

"Ok. Bye!" Minako said.

Haruka looked around and said, "Um…where's Gwen?"

"Probably with Hayden." Rei said as she started to walk off. "Her room is this way."

They walked to Hayden's room. The whole time Haruka is looking around. Every time she came, something was different. When they reached Hayden's room, they opened the door they saw Hayden and Gwendalyn looking at pictures.

"Momma look at this one." Gwendalyn said as she walked towards Haruka.

Haruka looked at the picture and saw Hayden holding a cat. "Cute cat."

"She was. Her name was Pyro."

Haruka gave the picture back to Gwendalyn and said, "Are we sure that she isn't your daughter?"

"Very funny Ruka." Rei barked.

"Come on Gwen, we have to go." Michiru said. "You'll see each other later."

"Ok." Gwendalyn said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Gwendalyn walked out to their car. Haruka drove home. She was hoping that there weren't going to be anymore surprises.

"Gwen how was school?"

"Fine after I met Hayden."

"That's good. Did Mike bother you anymore?" Michiru asked.

"Nope."

"Good."

"What did the principal say?"

Haruka said, "That he couldn't do anything about it."

"Basically isn't willing to do anything even if Haruka Tenoh is your mother." Michiru said.

"Yeah."

The rest of the car ride was home was quiet. When they got home, they pretty much did their own things. Michiru practicing her music, Haruka working on her cars, and Gwendalyn was watching television. Then they left at 6:30 pm to head over to Makoto's.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I don't have time for a big chapter update. Hopefully I'll have another chapter done tonight since I have sociology class. My stupid stat counter still isn't working. It makes me so mad. Anywho… Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

When they got to Makoto's apartment building, they went inside and got in the elevator. Haruka couldn't believe that they were so quiet. Haruka, Michiru, and Gwendalyn got off on the fifth floor and walked to Makoto's apartment. When they got there, Haruka knocked on the door.

"Hi guys. Come on in." Makoto said.

"Thanks."

"Hi Mako! Is Hayden here yet?" Gwendalyn asked."

"Nope, not yet." Makoto said.

"Ok." Gwendalyn said before she ran into the apartment.

Makoto watched Haruka and Michiru walk into her apartment. "Is there something wrong?"

"Probably." Michiru said as she walked over to the couch.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure. Everything was fine until we left Rei's to go home." Haruka said. "Then we were just quiet."

"That's odd, but I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, but I did exactly what Gwen said that I was doing to her."

"You ignored her?" Makoto asked. She couldn't believe that Haruka would do that.

"I did and now…"

"Ruka go talk to Gwen." Makoto stated.

"All right." Haruka said as she walked to the balcony. She saw Gwendalyn sitting on one of Makoto's chairs. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi." Gwendalyn said.

Haruka kneeled down in front of the chair her daughter was sitting in and said, "Gwen what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"It's ok. I was ignoring you too." Gwendalyn said as she looked at her mother.

"I think we were just surprised." Haruka said as she picked her daughter up. "You know that I don't do well with a ton of surprises in one day."

"I know." Gwendalyn said.

"So then you're not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Good." Haruka said as she sat her daughter down and watched her run back inside.

'_**Cause she don't tell me to.**_

_**An' she don't even know,**_

_**That she keeps me lookin' for the next right thing to do,**_

'_**Cause she don't tell me to.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

Haruka stood on the balcony looking at the city. She was relieved that her daughter wasn't mad at her, but she was worried about Michiru.

"What are you thinking about?"

Haruka smiled when she heard Michiru's voice. "Nothing really."

"Oh." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and laid her head against her back. "Ruka, Makoto told me that you thought Gwen was mad at you."

"But she isn't."

"Good." Michiru stated. "I'm sorry about being so quiet."

Haruka turned around to face Michiru. "Why?"

"I was just so stunned that Rei has a niece and that she's protecting Gwen."

Haruka just looked at her. "But weren't you the person that was truly happy that she had a friend?"

"Yeah," Michiru said, "it's just that I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't." Haruka said.

Haruka and Michiru stood there holding each other. Haruka had no idea why this made her fiancée so scared, but decided not to ask. She knew Michiru really well. If there was something that Haruka didn't know, she knew better then to ask.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter. So feel free to email any that you have. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka and Michiru walked backed into Makoto's apartment to see that Usagi was sitting on the couch. They also saw that Rei and Minako had arrived. Haruka sat down in the green recliner and pulled Michiru down onto her lap.

"What are we all talking about?" Haruka curiously asked. She looked over and realized that her daughter and Rei's niece were nowhere to be found. "Makoto where's my daughter?"

"In my room with Hayden watching television."

"Why?" Haruka asked. She was worried about what her daughter could possibly be doing, especially if she was anything like her mother.

"Because we're trying to convince Usagi to break up with Mamoru."

"What did he do this time?" Haruka asked as she shook her head. To her it seemed like everyday he was doing something to hurt Usagi.

"He doesn't have time for her anymore." Rei said.

"He's an asshole." Minako stated. "Like his job would keep him away all the time."

"Minako he is a doctor." Ami stated.

"Yeah, but don't doctors even make some time to spend with their girlfriends?"

Ami looked at Minako, then looked at her girlfriend, and said, "They should. I mean that I try to at least."

"There you go." Rei stated. "What do you think Haruka?"

"Well, I think you guys know." Haruka paused. "Those are all good enough reasons why you should leave him."

"Yeah, but that's because you never liked him Ruka."

"Your right."

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone!" Usagi barked. She was getting tired of them doing this to her. "You guys always do this!"

"Usagi?" Michiru asked.

"What!" Usagi snapped back.

"I realized that I haven't known you as long as everyone else has," Michiru paused, "but I don't think that he really loves you." She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"What would you know!"

"Usagi leave Michiru alone." Rei stated. "Do you know where your boyfriend is and what is doing right now?"

"Of course I do. He's at work." Usagi said. She seriously didn't know what their problem was. She thought that since she loves him that would be enough for them.

Makoto looked right at Usagi and said, "I'm…we're worried about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Come on guys, I'm in love with him. So what is the problem!"

"I don't want you hurt either." Haruka said. "I realize that I never liked him, but that's because there is just something about him that creeps me out."

Usagi sighed. This was something that she wasn't going to win. "I don't believe any of you. I know Mamoru and I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"All right." Rei said.

"Thank you." Usagi said. "I realize what you guys are doing and I appreciate it, but he wouldn't do anything." Usagi saw everyone nod their heads.

After a few minutes they all broke out laughing. No one really knew what was so funny, but no one really cared either. Makoto never meant for the party to be this tense, but that was what happened and she couldn't change that.

"Who's Gwen's friend?" Usagi asked.

"My niece Hayden." Rei proudly stated with the biggest smile on her face.

"But I didn't think that you even had any brothers or sisters."

"Yes, Usagi, I did." Rei said with a sad tone in her voice and no smile on her face. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok." Usagi happily said.

"Well," Ami said, "the reason that Mako and I invited everyone over tonight was because…"

"No one ever really threw an engagement party for Ruka and Michiru. So Ami and I decided that we would do this." Makoto said.

"Thanks guys." Haruka said.

"Your welcome." Makoto said.

They spent the rest of that night sitting around talking about anything that they could think of. The party was more like them being little kids again, and Haruka was just fine with that.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm seriously hoping that the next one will be longer. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka couldn't help but smile as they walked through the mall. Part of the reason was that the wedding is in two weeks and the other part was that Michiru was carrying her daughter.

"Michi, are you sure that you don't want me to carry her?"

"Yes, Ruka, I'm sure." She was just enjoying carrying her soon-to-be daughter.

"I still can't believe that she fell asleep." Haruka said. "And we were here for her."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to come to the mall."

"Yeah, but it was for Gwen." Haruka said.

"I told you that they wouldn't sleep."

Haruka sighed. Last night had been really hard for her. She knew that Gwendalyn was safe at Rei's, but it was the fact that her daughter was at a sleepover. "That's what Rei said when I picked her up."

Michiru laughed. "I'm glad that she had fu…" She just stopped talking and walking. "Ruka, isn't that Mamoru?"

"Where?" Haruka looked to her left and said, "It's him all right, but that's not Usagi."

Haruka started to walk over to Mamoru when Michiru grabbed her arm. "You can't just go over and accuse him of cheating."

"Yes I can." Haruka said.

"He's not kissing her or any…" Michiru stopped talking as she watched her fiancée walk over to Mamoru and the girl that was with him.

"Mamoru! What are you doing here?" Haruka calmly asked. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh," Mamoru said. He was scared of Haruka. "Hi Haruka, Michiru."

Haruka looked at the girl. The girl wasn't that attractive at all. "Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Yep." Mamoru answered without thinking.

"I'm Kelly."

"That's nice. We have to get going though." Haruka stated.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Haruka and Michiru walked away from Mamoru and his other girlfriend Kelly. Haruka was so upset that she was afraid that she might hit Mamoru. Well, she knew that she would hit him, but decided to just walk away because he wasn't worth it.

They reached the car. Haruka helped Michiru put Gwendalyn in the car. She was trying to do anything to get what just happened off of her mind.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Haruka slammed her fists against the steering wheel. Then she quickly looked behind her to make sure that her daughter was still asleep.

"Ruka?" It broke Michiru's heart to see her fiancée this upset.

"Why did he…"

"I honestly don't know." Michiru said. "We should go and tell Usagi."

"I know, b…"

"I'm upset too." Michiru stated. She really was. She was mad at Mamoru for hurting Usagi and she was mad at him for upsetting Haruka.

"You don't act like it." Haruka said.

"I can't believe you." Michiru said. "You just accused me of not caring about this."

"You don't!"

"But I do, Ruka." Michiru sighed. "I didn't want you guys to be right. I know what it feels like to be cheated on."

"What!" Haruka asked as she turned her head to look at Michiru.

"It was way before I even met you Ruka." Michiru paused. "I know that I said that I didn't think he loved her, but I didn't want to think that he was cheating on her. I just wanted to think that he was really working that hard."

"I know." Haruka said as she grabbed her fiancée's hand. "Let's go see if she's home."

"Ok."

Haruka backed out of the parking stall and drove out of the mall parking lot. Neither one of them knew how they were going to tell Usagi, but had at least five minutes to think before they arrived at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

When they reached the apartment building, Haruka parked the car. She got out and picked Gwendalyn up. She made sure that the car was locked and they went inside the apartment building.

"Have you thought about what we're going to say?" Michiru asked.

"Momma?"

Haruka sat her daughter down, and said, "Hey sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"To visit Usagi." Haruka said.

"Yeah."

The three of them walked to apartment 403 and Haruka knocked on the door. Part of her was hoping that Usagi wasn't home and the other part of her was. Her hope was gone when Usagi opened the door.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Usagi!" Gwendalyn happily said.

"Usagi we need to tell you something." Haruka said.

Usagi just looked at her. "Ok. Come on in. Gwen why don't you go watch television."

"Ok!"

They watched Gwendalyn run off to the living room. Haruka and Michiru followed Usagi to the kitchen.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Usagi asked.

"Well…" Haruka said.

"We were at the mall trying to find a new comforter/bed set for Gwendalyn and we saw Mamoru." Michiru said.

"Usagi, he's cheating on you." Haruka said.

Usagi just looked at them. She couldn't believe that her friends were telling her this. "He's at work. He told me that he was working the day shift to cover for one of his co-workers and…"

"I'm so sorry Usagi." Michiru said. "I know how it feels."

"No." Usagi said. "He's not cheating on me. He was just out to lunch with a co-worker."

Haruka sighed. "He told us that it was his girlfriend."

"You're wrong Ruka!" Usagi barked. "You're just trying to get me to break up with him and it isn't going to happen."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you." Haruka said.

"Get out!" Usagi barked. "Take your stupid daughter with you!"

Haruka was about to say something when she heard the television shut off.

"Fine. We're going." Michiru said as she watched Haruka walk away.

Haruka walked back into the living to pick up her daughter who was crying. "It's ok Gwen."

Haruka followed Michiru out of the apartment. They walked back to the car and got in. Haruka drove home. As far as she was concerned, she didn't care if she ever saw Usagi again.

**And there you have it. The next chapter is going to be a surprise I think. lol! Some people already have a good idea what is going to happen. Two updates in one day! Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka woke up on May 4 feeling excited and happy. It was exactly one year ago that she married Michiru.

_**Any other woman I know would have tired, **_

_**To control me and it would be over.**_

_**Plannin' on my goin' on my own way attitude**_

"Momma! Michi!" Gwendalyn said as she ran into her parent's bedroom.

Haruka sighed as she watched Michiru pull the covers over her head. It was the same every morning. "Good morning sweetie."

"Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks Gwen." Haruka said. She was glad that it was their daughter to be the first one to tell them that.

"Morning Gwen." Michiru said from underneath the covers.

Haruka smiled as she picked her daughter p and sat her on the bed. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to Mako's remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"She and Ami are letting Hayden come over too."

Michiru pulled the covers off her head and said, "That sounds like fun."

"Yep, and it's a school night." Gwendalyn said. "A sleepover on a school night. It's going to be so much fun."

"And Ami's letting Hayden sleepover?" She saw Gwendalyn nod. "Well, Ami must really like you."

"Yep, she does!"

The doorbell rang and Haruka watched her daughter run out of the room. After a couple of minutes, Haruka got up and walked downstairs to see Rei.

"Good morning Rei."

"You too." Rei said. "Did Gwen just wake you up?"

"Pretty much. Thanks for taking her."

"No problem." Rei said. She truly didn't care. In fact she was happy to take Gwendalyn to school.

"Bye momma!" Gwendalyn said as she hugged her mother.

"Go tell Michi bye and then you can go."

"Ok." Gwendalyn said as she was running up the stairs.

Haruka shook her head. She was so amazed at what her daughter did. Every morning it was the same thing, and yet she seemed to forget. Haruka didn't know if it was just to annoy her or not.

"Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks."

Haruka and Rei talked for a couple more minutes before Gwendalyn came running back down the stairs. She told her mother 'bye' again and ran out the door. Only to run back inside to get her overnight backpack. Then she watched as Rei's car pulled out of the driveway.

Haruka just stood there looking at driveway. It seemed stupid, but she didn't like it when her daughter wasn't home.

"Ruka?"

Haruka didn't bother to turn around. She knew who that voice belonged to. "What?"

"It's been at least ten minutes since Gwen left."

"Oh," Haruka said. "She might need something. Maybe she forgot her lunch."

Michiru sighed. It was the same thing every time their daughter was with Rei, especially Hayden. She hated to see her wife like this, but she just had to let Haruka get it out of her system and then she would be fine. Today, though, she didn't want her to be depressed. "Baby, close the door and come back to bed."

"All right." Haruka said. She took one more look at the driveway and closed the door.

Haruka turned around to see that Michiru had already gone back to bed. So she walked up the stairs and stopped at her daughter's room. She looked in and sighed. Sometimes she wished that Gwendalyn was three years old again. Because then Gwendalyn would just want to be with her and no one else. Haruka just closed the door to her daughter's room and walked to her own room.

"Michi?" Haruka asked as she climbed in bed.

"It took you long enough. What were you doing?"

"I stopped at her room."

"Ruka," Michiru paused, "she's growing up. You know that."

"But I want her to still hang out with me all the time."

"She does." Michiru said. "Happy anniversary Ruka."

"Happy anniversary Michi."

They both laid there. Michiru was fast asleep with her head on Haruka's left shoulder. Haruka was wide awake. All she could think about was the wedding.

She could still picture Michiru in the white strapless princess gown that she wore. Haruka couldn't think of another time when Michiru looked that beautiful. Haruka also remembered that she had been scared that it would rain. Outside weddings and rain just didn't mix together.

"Ruka what are you thinking about?" Michiru sleepily asked.

"The wedding. Your dress."

"Oh." Michiru said. "I was glad that they weren't mad when we said that it would only be Gwen that walked down the isle with me."

"Me too. I was scared that there were going to be fist fights." Haruka laughed. "It wasn't like we didn't have a reason."

"I know. Do you remember what the reason was?" Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka remembered all of this.

"Yes, I remember." Haruka said smiling. "No bridesmaids or groomsmen. Only a flower girl/maid of honor. Because we decided that we couldn't just pick out one or two of the girls."

Michiru sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I can't believe that you remember."

"It was the best day of my life, well except for the day that Gwen was born." Haruka said. "But both of those days are equal."

"I know." Michiru laughed. "I still can't believe that Usagi showed up."

"It was shocking."

"I know. For her to apologize to us, especially to Gwen must have taken a lot of guts."

"Yeah, but what was she going to do? I mean she had to have known for awhile that we were right."

"Of course we we're right. We're the ones that caught him." Michiru said. "What shocks me is that Gwen still hasn't forgiven her. I mean she'll be nice to Usagi, but that's it."

"I haven't either."

"Yes, you have Ruka. At least you forgave her for yelling at us."

"So your telling me that you have completely forgiven Usagi for calling our daughter stupid?" Haruka defensively said.

"No, I haven't forgiven her for that." Michiru said. "No matter how nice she is to us, we c…"

"Michi, do you remember when we caught Gwen and Hayden dancing together?"

"No, I don't." Michiru honestly couldn't remember because those two were always dancing to something.

"I know you remember because it was at the reception. They were slow dancing together." Haruka said. It still bothered her.

"Oh, that." Michiru said. She remembered that clearly because she had to hold her wife back so that she didn't run over to them and break them apart. "They were six years old Ruka. Besides it was cute."

"No it wasn't. I want her to grow up, get married, and have a baby."

Michiru was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. "She'll grow up and get married."

"But she can't have a baby with Hayden."

"Hayden isn't your problem Ruka." Michiru stated.

"It isn't?"

"No." Michiru sighed. "Your problem is you."

"What!"

"Ruka, if Gwen decides to be with Hayden that worries you."

"Duh."

"Ruka," Michiru paused, "it worries you because you don't want your daughter to go through the same things that you did."

"What exactly would that be? She already gets picked on because of it."

"You and I know first hand how cruel the world can be." Michiru saw Haruka nod. "If she's happy then do you really care?"

"No," Haruka said. "I just want to protect from anything and everything that might hurt her."

"I know." Michiru said. "Did you like the wedding?" She had to change the subject. She was getting depressed.

"Yeah, I did. Friends and the family of our friends was just the way it should be."

"It was." Michiru said right before she deeply and passionately kissed her wife.

**There you go. This chapter was really hard to write. It took me an hour to write last night and it took two hours today. So I hope it's good. Anywho… Thanks to thienmong for the idea for chapters 15 and 16. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

_**And all of that stubbornness just melts away,**_

_**When I wake with her head on my shoulder,**_

_**An' I know I've got to love her,**_

_**Until my life is through **_

Haruka was sitting on the couch watching television, when she heard the phone ring. She didn't know who could be because Gwendalyn was at school and Michiru was touring. She grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Momma?"

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Haruka was worried. She had no clue why her daughter would be calling her, especially since they really didn't get along.

"Can you come get me?"

"Sure." Haruka paused. She could tell that her daughter had been crying. "You're still at school right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye." Haruka waited until she heard the dial tone and then hit the _off_ button on the phone.

She was really worried about her daughter as she drove to Juuban High School. Partially because Gwendalyn had been crying and because she actually wanted to go home.

When she reached the high school, she saw her daughter walk out of the building. Haruka took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't want to jump to conclusions at all. Gwendalyn got in the car and didn't even look at her mother.

The car ride home was very uncomfortable. Neither one of them seemed to want to talk. Haruka did want to find out what was wrong, but didn't want to pressure her daughter into talking.

When they got home, Haruka watched her daughter walk inside the house. Haruka, on the other hand, just sat in the car. She was upset that nothing had been said. After about five minutes, Haruka got out of her car and walked inside the house.

She walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. When she got there, she saw Gwendalyn lying on her bed crying. It broke Haruka's heart to see her like that and not being able to do anything to help.

"Gwen?" Haruka said as she walked into her daughter's room and sat on the bed. "What happened today?"

"Did you ever fight with your best friend?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Of course I did. Makoto and I use to fight a lot." Haruka stated. She didn't need Gwendalyn to tell her what happened because she already knew.

"We had a fight because…" Gwendalyn trailed off. "Mom is it wrong to be sixteen years old and not be kissed yet?"

"No," Haruka said. After a moment of thinking she said, "What did you do?"

"I kissed her this morning."

"What!" Haruka shrieked. She didn't know whether to be happy or extremely mad.

"I don't need you mad at me too."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm surprised." Haruka paused. "Tongue or no tongue?"

"Mom!" Gwendalyn buried her face into the pillow.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gwendalyn shook her head. "No tongue. Still good enough."

Gwendalyn lifted her head and laughed. "Just stop."

"I knew that you could smile." Haruka said. "So is Hayden mad at you for kissing her?"

"Yep, she is." Gwendalyn said as she hugged her mother and started to cry again.

Haruka just held her daughter. "So I take it that she…"

"Hayden apparently doesn't like me that way."

Haruka held her daughter as she cried. Even though Haruka didn't want her daughter liking or even being friends with Hayden, she never wanted this to happen.

"So does this mean that your free night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was thinking that we could…"

"She told me that she never wants to talk to me again."

"All because of a kiss?" Haruka felt her daughter nod. "Do you like Hayden?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm not get act like I like this," Haruka paused, "because I don't want you to go through the same things that I have."

"Mom, the world thought you were a guy for a long time."

"That's true."

"Is Hayden really not going to want to be friends with me anymore?"

"I don't think so."

"Really?"

"Yep, I do." Haruka said. "You guys have been friends for eight years right?"

"Yeah."

"And you guys have never had a fight before. So you'll be friends again."

"That's good. Because I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"I honestly don't think it will. What do you think about ordering pizza and watching stupid movies?"

"Sounds good to me." Gwendalyn paused. "Mom?"

"What sweetie?"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you about Michi."

"That's fine. You grew up and started to think on your own about different things."

"I love you and Michi."

"I know that and so does Michiru."

"Ok."

Haruka and Gwendalyn walked downstairs to order pizza and watch movies. Haruka was happy to have her daughter back and knowing that her daughter still trusted her.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was completely redone. I had what I originally planned to write, but I didn't like it. The original chapter was going to basically be about my senior year at high school, but I decided against that. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. I might add another chapter with this idea or not. It depends on what you guys want. If any of you want this idea to continue, email your ideas for it. Let me know what you guys thought. Bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Haruka heard someone walking around her house. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Gwendalyn pacing.

"Gwendalyn its 3:37 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep mom."

"So you're pacing."

"Well," Gwendalyn paused, "I called Hayden."

Haruka sighed. "Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her. It's been a week since I kissed her."

"That can't be true. You guys have to talk to each other." Haruka sat down on the couch.

"Nope," Gwendalyn said as she sat down next to her mother. "How long is she going to be mad at me?"

"I don't know."

"It's not fair."

"Nothing is ever fair, Gwen."

"I wish it would be."

"How many times have you called her?" Haruka asked. She remembered all the phone calls that she had made to Michiru when they weren't speaking.

"About 25 I think."

"All in one night?" Haruka saw her daughter nod. "Ok, no more calls."

"But mom!"

"No, you go over today and tell her."

"I keep trying to at school, but sh…"

"Gwen, go to bed and try to sleep."

"All right."

Haruka watched her daughter walk up the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh. After a couple of minutes, she walked upstairs to go back to bed.

"Ruka who was downstairs?"

"Just Gwen."

"Oh," Michiru said. "What was she doing?"

"Pacing and calling Hayden." Haruka said as she climbed in bed.

"Just like her mother."

"What!"

"Well, remember when we weren't talking because you thought that I told the press that you were a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how many times you called me?"

"A lot." Haruka guessed. She wasn't going to admit to anything.

"A lot." Michiru said smiling. "You just have to face the fact that your daughter is like you in almost every way."

"Except for the she is a total girly girl."

"She is not." Michiru said as she playfully hit her wife. "She is just a girl."

"Well, I'm taking her to see Hayden later today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, I'm not." Haruka said. "But if it makes Gwen happy, then I guess I am."

"Ok. Do you want me to go?"

"If you want to."

"Sure I'll go."

"Great."

"Someone has to keep you from beating the crap out of Hayden."

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that."

"Yes you would. Now go back to sleep."

"All right."

Michiru kissed Haruka and then rolled over to go to sleep. Haruka laid there thinking about what would happen later. About ten minutes later, she fell asleep.

**There is another chapter. If anyone wants to send in an idea for the next chapter, feel free. This chapter was in my head. I wasn't going to use it, but I think it came out pretty well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Gwendalyn woke up at 10:13 am and laid in bed. She was truly nervous about talking to Hayden. After about ten minutes, she got up and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Hi Michi." Gwendalyn said as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. What am I going to say to her?"

"I don't know." Michiru said. She really wanted to help, but didn't know how.

Gwendalyn and Michiru sat on the couch talking about anything other then what had happened between Gwendalyn and Hayden.

"What are you two doing?" Haruka said as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing really." Michiru said. "Just talking."

"Oh," Haruka didn't know whether this was a good thing or bad thing. "Gwen, why don't you go get ready to go?"

"Ok."

Haruka watched her daughter walk up the stairs. "What were you two really talking about?"

"Nothing, Ruka." Michiru said. If she didn't know better, she would say that her wife was jealous. "All we were talking about was how school was going, and when I was going on tour again. Just things like that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. I've been thinking about today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have." Haruka said as she laid her head on Michiru's shoulder. "Maybe we should just drop Gwen off and sit in the car."

"Why?"

"Because this is between Gwen and Hayden."

"You're afraid that you'll make it worse." Michiru knew that had to be the reason.

"Maybe."

"That sounds good to me."

They sat there waiting for their daughter. After about ten minutes, Gwendalyn came downstairs and the three of them left to see Hayden.

The car ride there was quiet. Neither one of them knew what would happen. When they reached Hikawa Shrine, they sat in the car for a little bit.

"Mom, can we just go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to go talk to her in person."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she isn't here?"

Haruka sighed. She wanted to leave and make her daughter forget about Hayden, but she couldn't do that.

"Then just tell Rei or Mina to have Hayden call you." Michiru calmly said.

"All right."

"Everything will be fine." Michiru said.

"We'll be here waiting when you're done talking to her." Haruka said.

"Ok." Gwendalyn said as she got out of the car.

Haruka and Michiru watched their daughter walk up the steps to the shrine. Both of them were extremely nervous about this.

"You're sure that this is the right thing to do Ruka?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

They watched Gwendalyn until she reached the top of the steps and disappeared from the sight.

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! The next chapter should be very interesting. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

When Gwendalyn reached the last step, she felt really nervous. She saw Rei and walked towards her.

"Hi Rei."

"Good morning Gwen." Rei hugged her. She was truly happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to talk to Hayden."

"I think that she might be in her room."

"Thanks." Gwendalyn started to walk towards Hayden's room, when she stopped and said, "I thought that you would be mad at me too. Why aren't you?"

"Gwen," Rei didn't know what to say. If it hadn't been for Gwendalyn's dark brown hair, she could have sworn that she was looking at Haruka.

"It's ok. I'm glad that you're not mad at me." Gwendalyn said right before she ran off to Hayden's room.

Gwendalyn stood outside Hayden's room for about two minutes. She didn't know what she would say. She finally got the courage to knock on the door.

Hayden opened the door and said, "What do you want!"

"I came to talk to you." Gwendalyn had never been more nervous in her life.

"Why! I told you that I didn't want to see or talk to you ever again!"

Gwendalyn blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I want to be friends still. I k…"

Hayden sighed. She wanted to be friends again too, but she just couldn't. "What makes you think that you can come here and talk to me!"

"Because you don't answer your phone." Gwendalyn whispered. She realized how bad of an idea this was.

"That's because I turned it off after the fifth time it rang!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!" Gwendalyn barked.

"Fine you said it now leave!"

"No! I'm not sorry that I kissed you!"

Hayden didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be mad at Gwendalyn anymore, but she couldn't tell her that she liked the kiss.

"What you don't have anything to say!" Gwendalyn shrieked.

"Get out!" Hayden said as she pushed Gwendalyn away from her. "I don't want to be your friend anymore! Our friendship was over when you kissed me!" Hayden watched Gwendalyn run out of the shrine. She couldn't believe that she did that. She closed the door to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She turned it on and saw that there were 25 missed calls that were all from Gwendalyn. She sat down on her bed and cried.

Gwendalyn got up and ran. She didn't want Hayden to see her cry. She ran down the steps to the car and got in.

"Gwen?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Ok." Haruka looked at Michiru. Haruka got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"Help me with the top."

Michiru got out of the car and said, "Ruka its 43° outside. Why are we taking the top off of the convertible?"

"Because Gwen likes to look at the clouds." Haruka said. "I'll turn the heat on full blast if you'll let me do this."

"Cloud watching does make her happy." Michiru had to agree with her wife. "Fine."

Haruka and Michiru got the top off the convertible and then got back in the car. Michiru looked in the back seat to see Gwendalyn crying.

Michiru climbed in the back seat. As soon as she sat down Gwendalyn latched herself to Michiru and cried.

Haruka drove home. She kept looking in the rear view mirror to look at her daughter. When they got home, Haruka pulled her yellow Porsche convertible into the garage.

"Ruka, she's asleep." Michiru whispered.

Haruka picked Gwendalyn up and carried her upstairs to her room. Haruka didn't know what had happened, but knew that it wasn't good. When Haruka go to Gwendalyn's room, she laid her daughter on her bed. Haruka stood there for a moment watching her.

"Ruka let her sleep." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"All right."

Michiru and Haruka walked downstairs. Michiru was upset. She couldn't help Gwendalyn with this if she didn't tell her what was wrong. Michiru knew that Haruka had to be just as upset as her, if not more.

For two hours, Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch enjoying each other's company, when the doorbell rang. Haruka looked at Michiru.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know, but go find out before it wakes Gwen up."

Haruka got up off the couch and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she couldn't believe it.

"Hi Haruka. Is Gwen here?" Hayden said. She was really nervous about being here.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka was trying to control her temper. There stood Hayden with a black teddy bear/

"I want to talk to Gwen."

"She's sleeping." Haruka didn't want Hayden in her house.

"Please just let me see her."

Michiru walked towards the door and said, "Good afternoon Hayden."

"Hi Michiru."

"Gwen is upstairs in her room. Go on."

Hayden smiled and said, "Thank you."

Michiru pulled Haruka out of the doorway. They watched Hayden walk upstairs.

"Why did you do that!" Haruka barked. "I don't want her anywhere near my daughter!"

"I did that for Gwen and Hayden." Michiru closed the front door and said. "Do you know how much courage it took to even come here?"

"I don't care!"

"Haruka, if Hayden makes your daughter happy then that's all that matters!" Michiru said as she walked off.

Hayden heard the conversation from sitting on the stairs. She got up and walked to Gwendalyn's room. When she got there, she saw Gwendalyn asleep on her bed.

She sat down on the bed and said, "I'm sorry Gwen. I really am. I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"Really?"

Hayden looked down to see Gwendalyn looking at her. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry for everything I said."

"Me too."

"Oh, here I bought you this." Hayden handed Gwendalyn the bear.

"Thanks." Gwendalyn said. "So were friends again?"

"Yeah, we're friends again." Hayden said as she laid down on Gwendalyn's bed. "Gwen?"

"What?"

"Let's not fight anymore."

"Ok."

Gwendalyn and Hayden laid there on Gwendalyn's bed. They were happy to be friends again, but neither one of them knew how long they could keep their feelings for the other secret.

**There it is. It was a hard chapter to write. I have a paper due tomorrow and a ton of math homework to finish. So I should probably start that. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

_**What else can I do?**_

_**What else can I do?**_

_**Whoa, I love her,**_

'_**Cause she don't tell me to.**_

_**She don't tell me to. **_

Gwendalyn was sitting on her bed thinking about everything that had happened in school. She was excited because today was her last day.

"Gwen, are you going to school?"

She smiled. "Yes, Michi, I'm going."

Michiru gave Gwendalyn a hug and said, "Remember to come home as son as your done with graduation practice."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Gwendalyn walked outside to her Montego Blue BMW Z4 Roadster and drove to school.

Michiru walked to her room and sat down on the bed. She grabbed a picture of her and Gwen at the wedding. She couldn't believe that Gwendalyn was eighteen years old and graduating high school.

"Michi did Gwen leave already?" Haruka asked. "I can't find her."

"Yeah, she left. I think she was going to pick up her girlfriend."

Haruka sat down on the bed. "I know something you don't know."

"Ruka, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on guess." Haruka took the picture frame away from her wife.

"I don't know."

"She broke up with Katie yesterday."

"What?" Michiru couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"I don't know exactly, but it sounded like they were getting along anymore."

"But she really liked her."

"That doesn't matter. How many girlfriends has she had?"

"I think two maybe."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Gwen told me that she was taking a break from the dating world."

"Oh, well that's probably a good thing." Michiru kept thinking that maybe this summer Gwendalyn would finally confess her feelings to Hayden. "I can't believe that she's graduating. I feel old."

"I know. What is it going to be like in fall? She isn't going to be here." Haruka couldn't convince her daughter to stay home to attend college. She wanted her here where she knew she was safe.

"It's going to be very quiet. Do you feel old?"

Haruka couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I do."

"Good. I didn't want to be the only one."

"You're not. I'm sure that Makoto feels old too."

"Your right."

Haruka and Michiru sat there talking for ten more minutes before getting up to got to the grocery store. As much as Haruka hated Hayden, she was letting her come over for end of senior year party. Just like Gwendalyn and Hayden had every year.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is the start of the end of the story. I don't want to throw everything in for one chapter. If you guys want to see the BMW I mentioned, email me and I'll send you the site. It's a really cool car. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you guys have any ideas or anything that you want to happen, email it to me and I'll put in the chapter or chapters. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Gwendalyn pulled up to the shrine and watched Hayden get in the car. "Hi!"

Hayden smiled. "Hi Gwen."

"I have to drop you off after grad practice."

"That's ok. Aunt Rei is going to pick me up."

"That's good. Mom and Michi want me home."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"The end of the year sleepover is still on, right?" Hayden asked. She really hoped it was because it was the only time she could be close to Gwendalyn.

"Mom didn't say it was cancelled. So be at my house at eight."

"Ok."

When they got to school, Gwendalyn parked her car and they went inside. They spent the entire day doing absolutely nothing. The two of them were having fun just being together.

When the school day ended, the two of them waited for graduation practice to start. It started at 3:30 and seemed to go on for ever, but it was done by 4:30.

"So I'll see you at eight?" Gwendalyn asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah," Hayden said. She couldn't wait for tonight.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Gwendalyn said as she watched Hayden get in her aunt's car and drive away.

Gwendalyn walked to her car thinking about why her parents wanted her home right away. It didn't make sense to her. She got in her car and started to drive home. She couldn't wait until Hayden came over. "Today is the day that I tell her how I feel. I just hope she doesn't freak out on me."

Gwendalyn parked her car and walked inside her house. When she got inside, she saw Michiru.

"Hi Michi."

"Good your home."

"Yeah, where's mom?"

"I told her to go to Mako's for awhile." Michiru said as she sat on the couch.

"Why?" Gwendalyn was confused. She didn't understand why she had to come home for this.

"Because I want to talk to you."

That phrase caught Gwendalyn's attention. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She sat down on the couch and said, "What about? Because whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"No, nothing like that." Michiru wasn't sure if this was going to work. She really wanted to talk to her daughter, but she didn't know if her daughter wanted to talk to her. "Is there something that you want to talk about? Maybe something that you really don't want Ruka knowing?"

"Why tell you? You're just going to tell mom."

"I won't tell her anything. I promise."

"Fine." Gwendalyn sat there for a moment thinking. "I like someone."

"Who?" Michiru had a pretty good guess for who it was.

"Hayden."

"I knew it!" Michiru excitedly said.

"If you knew the.."

"Is there anything else?"

"Michi, how do you know if someone likes you back?" Gwendalyn was really embarrassed.

"Um, that's a really good question."

"How did you know you liked mom?"

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Michiru saw her daughter nod. "That's what happened."

"But that doesn't help."

"Help what?"

"I want to tell Hayden that I love her." Gwendalyn couldn't believe that she just said that.

"So after two years of keeping it a secret, you're going to tell her?"

"Yep, but I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything should be fine." Michiru couldn't help but be nervous and excited for her daughter.

"Ok." Gwendalyn gave Michiru a hug and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not yelling at me for liking Hayden."

"Your welcome."

"Michi, Gwen, can you guys help me?"

Gwendalyn got up off the couch and walked outside. When she got there, she saw her mother's car full of food. "Mako didn't."

"She did. It's all for tonight." Haruka said.

"Oh, that's good."

The three of them carried the food inside. Once that was done, Gwendalyn went upstairs to get everything ready. She couldn't believe that she had actually talked to Michiru about Hayden. That just proved to Gwendalyn how nervous she actually was.

Gwendalyn was glad when it was finally eight o'clock. Once she got home, it seemed that time was going incredibly slow. When she heard the doorbell ring, she ran downstairs to answer it. Only to see that Haruka had answered the door.

"Gwen, it's for you." Haruka said.

"Oh, ok." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was confused. She thought it was Hayden, but obviously it wasn't. When Gwendalyn got to the front door, she saw Hayden standing there. "Where's all of your stuff?"

"I'm not sleeping over."

"Why?" Gwendalyn was getting really upset.

"Can I talk to you out here first?"

Gwendalyn walked outside and closed the door. "What do y…"

She was cut off by Hayden's lips. Gwendalyn started to kiss back when Hayden broke the kiss and ran back to her car.

Gwendalyn watched Hayden drive away from her. She touched her lips not really being able to believe what had happened. She turned around only to see both of her parents. One was ecstatic and the other was upset.

**That is the chapter for now. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last one. Anywho… thank you to everyone who reviewed and their ideas. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ She Don't Tell Me To_.

Song:_ She Don't Tell Me To_ by Montgomery Gentry

**_song_** "talking"

**She Don't Tell Me To**

Gwendalyn didn't know how her parents were going to react. She was terrified of what was going through her mother's head right now.

"Ruka, go somewhere."

"No!" Haruka barked.

Gwendalyn didn't say anything as she ran inside her house and up the stairs to her room. As soon as she got there, she laid on her bed and cried. She was upset with herself about not running after Hayden and she was upset that her parents.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" Michiru asked as she sat on the bed.

"No."

"What happened?"

Gwendalyn sat up to see her mother walk into her room. "This was what you wanted!"

Haruka kneeled in front of her daughter's bed. She couldn't believe that her daughter would even think that. Even if it was true. "I admit that I don't want you with Hayden or any other girl for that matter."

"I can't believe you!" Gwendalyn got up off her bed. "You're the only one who gets to be happy! That's not fair!" Gwendalyn grabbed her purse and ran out to her car. When she reached her car, she jumped inside and started it. After sitting for a minute, she drove off.

Haruka stood at the front door watching her daughter drive off. She was about to walk out the door to her car when Michiru grabbed her hand. "I have to go after her."

"She'll be back. Don't worry." Michiru said. She was trying to convince herself that their daughter would be fine.

Haruka turned around and said, "But it's my fault. If I hadn't been standing there, th…"

"You know that this is partially your fault. I was standing there too. Obviously Hayden didn't want to stick around."

"But you're not the one who said that she couldn't be with her!"

Michiru let go of Haruka's hand and closed the front door. "Your right that wasn't me, but I know why Gwen's so upset about this." After she said that she walked to the kitchen.

Haruka stood there trying to figure out what Michiru meant. After two minutes, she went to find Michiru. "What do you mean?"

"I promised Gwen that I wouldn't tell you." Michiru knew that Haruka was going to get her break her promise.

"Tell me?"

"Fine, but don't tell her I told you."

"Ok."

"Sit down, Ruka."

Haruka sat down on one of the chairs that were at the counter and said, "What is it?"

"She was going to tell Hayden how she felt tonight."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want it to be a secret anymore. I think that she was tired of dating girls that weren't Hayden."

"But I'm trying to save her from getting her heart broken." Haruka said. She couldn't believe it.

"Gwen's already had her heart broken and it's had two years to heal." Michiru said as she sat in the chair next her wife. "Remember it broke when Hayden rejected her the first time?"

"Yeah, but…"

"She's growing up, Ruka. Gwen's in love with Hayden."

"Maybe we should go look for Gwen." Haruka didn't like the way her daughter had left.

"All right. You go look for her and I'll wait here." Michiru said.

Haruka nodded and kissed her wife. She was glad that she had Michiru because she had calmed her down. As soon as Haruka got outside, she saw Gwendalyn driving up to the house. So Haruka sat down on the front porch.

Gwendalyn parked her car and got out. She didn't know what she was going to say to her mother. "Hi mom."

"Gwen, I think we should talk." Haruka said.

"Ok." Gwendalyn walked over and sat down next to her mother.

"Don't get mad at Michi because I asked her to tell me what you promised her." Haruka looked at her daughter. "I had all the things that I wanted you to do."

"Like what?"

"Marry a handsome young man and have a ton of children."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you."

"Well, I wanted to keep you safe from everything that I went through." Haruka paused. "I know that Hayden would never hurt you."

Gwendalyn looked at her mother. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you want to date Hayden that's fine. I kind of realized what you were going through when I was dating Michiru and everything that you and me fought over."

"Can I go see Hayden?" Gwendalyn eagerly asked.

"No."

"But you just said th…"

"I think she left for a reason and if you go over there now, you might scare her away."

"So I'll tell her tomorrow afternoon."

"Yep."

"Thanks mom." Gwendalyn hugged her mother and ran inside. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Haruka, Michiru, and Gwendalyn spent the rest of that day watching television. They were all nervous, but weren't going to think about it. Haruka carried Gwendalyn upstairs to put her in bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Haruka walked back to her room and sat on the bed. "Michi, are you sure about letting Gwen date Hayden?"

"Of course I am." Michiru couldn't believe that this was really bothering her wife. "So are you."

"Your right. I am."

"Good."

Michiru kissed Haruka and then laid back down. Eventually Haruka laid down and went to sleep.

Gwendalyn woke up the next day at 10:45. She was super excited about the day. One reason was because she was graduating from high school and the other reason was that she was going to tell Hayden how she felt about her.

"Gwen are you up?" Haruka asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Yes, mom." Gwendalyn got up and got ready to go to graduation.

About thirty minutes later, she walked downstairs wearing a strapless black tea-length dress and black shoes. Haruka couldn't believe how much her daughter had grown up. To her it seemed like Gwendalyn was just starting school, not graduating.

"You look beautiful, Gwen." Haruka said.

"Thanks mom."

They took pictures and then left to go to Juuban High School. The whole car ride there was full of laughter. They were all really nervous. When they got there, Haruka parked the car.

"Gwen, don't push the subject."

"I'm telling her today whether she likes it or not." Gwendalyn hoped that she would like it.

The three of them got out of the car and walked to the school. They were surprised by how many people were already here. Haruka and Michiru told Gwendalyn 'bye' and went to go find a place to sit in the gym.

Gwendalyn walked over to the music suite to find Hayden. She figured that she already had to be here. She looked in all the practice rooms and found Hayden in the last one.

Gwendalyn opened the door and said, "Hi!"

"Hi." Hayden couldn't even look at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn closed the door and said, "If you think that I'm mad at you for kissing me, it's not true."

Hayden looked at Gwendalyn and said, "Why aren't you?"

"Because," Gwendalyn said, "I was going to tell you that I've wanted to…"

"Gwen?"

"Hayden I think that I love you and I want to be able to…"

Hayden smiled. "I can't believe you!"

"You're smiling so that's a good thing."

Hayden passionately kissed Gwendalyn. Every single feeling they had for each other went into that kiss.

Neither one of them knew that Haruka had been standing there. Haruka walked away smiling. She was truly happy. The one thing that had scared her from the day her daughter was born had happened, and she wasn't scared anymore. If her daughter was happy, then she was happy too.

_**Every now an' then, on my way home,**_

_**I stop at a spot where the wild flowers grow, an' I pick a few,**_

_**Yes I do.**_

**That was the last chapter. I'm very sad to see this one go. It was my first ever sequel. The thing that scared Haruka was that her daughter would turn out to be like her. I thought that I would tell you so you didn't have to go through looking for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave their ideas. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


End file.
